personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Irrelevant Numbers (Season 4)
A Person of Interest is an individual who will be involved in a violent crime. The Machine, without indicating whether the individual is the victim or the perpetrator, supplies his or her Social Security number to Reese and Finch, who study their background and attempt to prevent the violent crime. The following list includes all Persons of Interest who appeared in Season 4. |vicperp = Victim/Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = Owner of an electronics shop in The Bronx, Ali is threatened by a group of drug dealers and tries to kill their leader. Reese is able to prevent the murder and later helps Ali when is kidnapped by the gang. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = Claire is a former college student who becomes involved in a dangerous competition designed by Samaritan in order to gain new assets. She is targeted by the PMC company Silverpool after accessing their documents as part of the puzzle. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = Andre is a professional "wingman" targeted by a former associate. Posing as a client, Fusco watches him until they both get kidnapped. Reese and Shaw manage to rescue them. }} |vicperp = Victims |status = Alive |description = Brother and sister who become the target of a gang after stealing drug money. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A gifted political pollster whose number comes up at the same time that his typically ironclad predictions go wrong. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = An unassuming office worker who stumbles into a dangerous conspiracy while moonlighting as fake detective. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A jewelry thief who's been successufully eluding the police while pulling off cinema quality heists of the highest caliber. He finds himself eventually double-crossed by those he trusts most and marked for death. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = An NYPD Internal Affairs detective who's working undercover to flush out a mole in the NYPD working for the Brotherhood. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = Elias becomes a target of the Brotherhood because Dominic wants to take over his territory. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = She is in an abusive marriage and plans to kill her husband. This generates her number and Finch sends Reese to look into her. However Samaritan takes control of the city for 24 hours and sends Lambert to stop her from committing the crime. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = An employee in an IT company who tries to blow up the building. He is stopped before he could trigger the bomb because he had researched how to build a bomb manuals online, which triggered Samaritan. A bomb squad team arrives and arrests him just before Reese could intervene. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = A number Reese is tracking, whose tracking signal suddenly disappears before showing up again on the other side of town. Finch suspects that Samaritan may have tampered with the signal. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A neurobiologist who appears to have caught the ire of a competitor. Finch manages to save him despite of an explosion in the building where the POI worked. }} |vicperp = Victims/Perpetrators |status = Unknown |description = Several SSNs are produced by the Machine after Samaritan hacked into databases and released private information that would eventually turn people against each other. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A broker who embezzled money from his clients. When the Machine produced his number, Finch deploys Shaw to take care of Harvey in order to keep her busy and out of reach for Samaritan. Shaw rescues Harvey before he could jump out of a window. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Deceased |description = A sales associate at a hardware store who leads a double life as a freelance hitman and cleaner. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A former high school English teacher who was summoned for jury duty. A fixer started blackmailing her with the threat of killing innocent people if she didn't help swing the verdict in favor of the fixer's client. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A transcriber for fetchandretrieve.com's product VAL. When she suspects that VAL is nudging potential suicide victims into commuting suicide rather than helping them, she informs her superiors of the problem only to be targeted by Calvin Mazer, F&R Chief Technical Officer. }} |vicperp = Victim/Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = A drifter and a con artist, the Machine sends her number to Reese and Finch after she plans to double cross both the Cartel and the Brotherhood. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = Harper's boyfriend and a student at the same university. He is kidnapped by The Brotherhood after Harper steals their drug money under the cover of Trey's day job at a medical marijuana dispensary. He is rescued by Reese. }} |vicperp = Victim/Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Unknown |description = }} , |vicperp = Victim/Perpetrator |status = Deceased |description = }} , |vicperp = Victim/Perpetrator |status = Deceased |description = }} |} es:Números irrelevantes (cuarta temporada) Category:Season 4 Category:Persons of Interest Category:Lists